


The Best Wedding Plans:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Summer Fun Series: [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Established Relationship, General, Kissing, Lunch, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Mpreg, Pizza, Pizza/Pizzeria, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Wedding Rings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:04:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve couldn’t believe the plans, & details that his lover did for their wedding, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	The Best Wedding Plans:

*Summary: Steve couldn’t believe the plans, & details that his lover did for their wedding, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

The Venue was perfect, & beautiful for their ceremony, Also, Everything was just perfect. Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was glad that everything going perfect.

 

The Blond surprised his lover by taking him to lunch to the venue, But the former seal was thinking that they are going to their favorite usual spot to eat. Steve was going through his pregnancy further.

 

The Five-O Commander was a little bit suspicious, & he knew that the blond was up to something. “What is going on, Danno ?”, The Hunky Brunette asked, as they were making their way to the venue, so Danny could pull off his surprise.

 

“Nothing, Sweetheart, I thought we would have a nice day together, I am trying to spoil my man on this lovely day”, The Loudmouth Detective said, as he smiled at him. They continued their way to their desired destination, & have a great day.

 

Steve was amazed, as they pulled up to the venue, “Oh, Danno, It’s so beautiful, I can’t believe that you did this”, The Handsome Man said in a gasp, He was speechless. Danny said, “I am glad that you love it, You deserve it”. The Couple shared a passionate kiss, as they went further inside.

 

“You deserve this, & all that of the happiness our life will bring you & our baby”, The Loudmouth Detective said, as they checked everything out. “I can’t wait to marry you”, & they shared a kiss, & they went on with their beautiful day.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
